


In sickness and health.

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [32]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, me being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Just fluff. A romantic dinner and a special question.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	In sickness and health.

Sara walked out of the jumpship and turned around to wave goodbye at Zari and Mick before the two of them took off. She waited until they disappeared of her sight. She admitted that she was a little nervous for leaving them alone for a whole weekend but she had to trust her team…Nevertheless, she had called Cisco and asked him to keep an eye on the timeline. She could only hope that everything would be okay.

Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to enter to the flat she shared with her girlfriend. She opened the door with her hey and turned on the lights. The place wasn’t luxurious or large but it was home. It consisted of a two-bedroom apartment with a complete bathroom and a shared kitchen-living room. They transformed one of the bedrooms into an office and had personalised the space for their comfort.

It had got more homely with the renovations and changes they had made. Sara smiled and let herself relaxed in their sofa. Ava was working and, if everything went right, she would be back in a few hours, two or three, giving her time to prepare their dinner and decorate their apartment before the other came back. After all, it was their anniversary and Sara wanted it to celebrate it without the messes they usually had to solve. No monsters. No time paradoxes. No alien invasions. No multiverse shits. Just the two of them. 

The blonde closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. It was heart-warming to place to called hers. She loved her team and she enjoyed spending her time in the Waverider but being able of having a little refuge in the world. It wasn’t easy to balance these two sides of her life but it was worthy.

After a few minutes, Sara got up and started to prepare the dinner. She wasn’t the most skilful chef in the world but she could defend herself. Also, she had enough time to cook without worry.

She was getting the meatloaf out of the oven when the door opened. The sound almost caused that the ex-assassin dropped the food. The woman turned around to see who was entering. Ava was there and she was covered in some kind of slime.

“Do I wanna…” Sara started to ask.

“No” Ava answered. “Just let it be”. She advised with a resigned smile.

“But are you okay?” Sara asked, looking for any injury.

“I just needed a shower” Ava replied. “Happy Anniversary!” She added.

“Well, we are gonna celebrate anything after you are cleaned so, take that shower” Sara ordered. “I will finish the last details” Ava did as she was told.

Sara let out a sigh. This was her life. Full of messes and surprises.

She was opening the bottle of wine when a pair of arms embraced her for behind. She let the bottle in the table and leaned against Ava’s chest. The other blond smelled like her soap and her, not trace of the slime were over her.

“Now we can properly celebrate” Sara said as she turned around and kissed her girlfriend. Her kiss was soft and slow, they had all night for themselves. “Happy anniversary” She murmured.

“Happy anniversary” Ava repeated before separated. Sara was confused by this action until the other one knelt down in front of her. In her hand, a simple white box which contained a silver ring. “Will you marry me, Sara Lance?” She asked with tears in her eyes.

Sara could just nod as her own tears and whimpers didn’t let her speak.

“Yes?” Ava asked incredulously at the same time she got up and hugged his girlfriend.

“Yes!” Sara exclaimed. She answered the hug and kissed the other with passion. “Absolutely” She said when they separated and Ava put the ring in her finger.


End file.
